


Rock, Paper, Scissors!

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [89]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Azula is a superior strategist at all times, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, even during stupid games, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Azula is an unparalleled champion at rock, paper, scissors, a title she earns through mind games, and a little bit of trickery.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Rock, Paper, Scissors!

“Rock, paper, scissors to decide where we go for our date?” Azula asked, leaning back in the bed. “That is a terribly random system and I always win anyway.”

“How can you always win,” Ty Lee asked, crawling forward and plopping down onto her lap, resting her hands on Azula’s shoulders. “It’s a game of chance.”

Azula ran her fingers up Ty Lee’s hips and grabbed her sides lightly. 

“The trick is that I always throw paper,” she said, leaning forward and kissing Ty Lee. “Ready?”

Ty Lee scrunched her eyebrows and looked at Azula. 

“Why would you tell me that?” Ty Lee asked. “If you tell me you throw paper then I’ll just do scissors and win.”

“Okay,” Azula said, raising her fist in front of Ty Lee. 

“Wait,” Ty Le said, covering both of Azula’s hands in her own. “But maybe that’s just a tactic you’re using to get me to do scissors so you can put rock.”

“You’re so cute, but especially when you’re thinking,” Azula said. 

“I’m confused,” Ty Lee said, pouting. 

“It’s not a hard game, darling,” Azula said. “We’re going to count and then you will arrange your hand in one of the predetermined positions. All I said is that I always win because I throw paper. Paper is this one,” Azula said sarcastically, showing a flat hand. 

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes.

“I think I have you figured out,” she said. 

Azula smirked and placed the hand that she was demonstrating paper with behind Ty Lee’s head, pulling her in for another kiss.

“Mmm,” Azula hummed when she pulled back. “I don’t know about figured out, but you definitely have a pretty good grasp.”

Ty Lee smiled and then held up her fist on top of her palm. Azula mimicked the position. 

“Rock, paper, scissors says shoot,” they both chanted. 

Both girls threw flat palms. 

“Wait, you put paper?” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“I said I would didn’t I?”

“Okay, again,” Ty Lee said. 

“Rock, paper, scissors says shoot!”

Both girls threw paper again.

Ty Lee squinted at Azula. 

“I’m a very simple player,” Azula said. “I have no idea what you think your scrutiny will accomplish.”

“Again!” Ty Lee demanded. 

“Rock, paper, scissors says shoot,” they said for a third time. 

This time Ty Lee threw scissors and Azula put rock. 

“I win,” Azula said, grabbing Ty Lee and lifting her up by the hip off of her.

“What! That’s not fair! You said you were going to put paper,” Ty Lee complained, tucking her heels underneath her butt and sitting on her knees. 

“Did I?” Azula asked with a smirk before strolling into the bathroom. 

“Yes!”

“Well, no need to dwell on it,” Azula said. “Unlucky you, getting a private helicopter ride around the city and a candlelit rooftop dinner.”

“Helicopter?” Ty Lee asked, scrambling off of the bed and into the bathroom after Azula. “You said we would pick affordable and cute date ideas.”

“I can afford it,” she said as she stripped for the shower. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
“Let’s play rock, paper, scissors,” Ty Lee begged. 

Azula looked over at her from where she was sitting at her side at the lunch table. 

“For what?” Azula asked. 

“So I can figure you out,” Ty Lee said. 

“I don’t play for nothing,” Azula said. 

She threw one leg over the bench of the lunch table and turned so she was facing Ty Lee. 

“What can you offer me?” She asked. 

“My undying love,” Ty Lee said, turning to face her and batting her eyes.

“How about a specific manifestation of that love,” Azula asked, leaning forward. 

“Do you have something in mind?” Ty Lee asked. 

“You’re the one that proposed the game,” Azula said. “You can propose my reward as well.”

Ty Lee thought for a moment and leaned against Azula’s chest, bringing her face to her ear. 

“I’ll call you Mommy tonight,” Ty Lee whispered. 

Azua’s face flushed and she licked her lips. 

“Let’s play,” she said. 

Ty Lee giggled and leaned back, holding out her fist. 

“Let me remind you,” Azula said, reciprocating. “I always win and I always play paper.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ty Lee said. “Let’s go.”

“Rock, paper, scissors says shoot,” Ty Lee said. 

Ty Lee threw rock and Azula put up a paper. 

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her food. 

“Again!” Ty Lee said, tugging on her sleeve. 

“I’m not sure your previous payment was enough,” Azula said. 

“‘Zula! Are you serious! Just extend it for like a week!” Ty Lee squealed. 

“I hate to get involved,” Mai deadpanned, bringing the girls’ attention to the rest of the lunch table. The Gaang was sitting and watching their antics, as usual. “But, are you selling your soul for rock paper scissors?” Mai asked.

“I’m going to win,” Ty Lee growled.

“At what cost,” Mai sighed. 

“None to you,” Ty Lee said. “‘Zula?”

Azula turned back to her and took Ty Lee’s hands in hers. 

“Listen very carefully Ty,” she said. “I always win, and I always do paper.”

Ty Lee searched Azula’s eyes but it was a futile effort. 

“Ready?” Azula asked, letting go of her hands. 

Ty Lee exhaled deeply and put her fist out again. 

“Rock, paper, scissors says shoot!” Ty Lee yelled. 

Azula put paper again and Ty Lee had rock again. 

Ty Lee groaned and slammed her head on the table. 

“I thought I had you figured out! Last time you made me think that you wouldn’t do paper and so I picked rock and then I put rock this time because maybe you wouldn’t do it twice and…” Ty Lee trailed off.

“Have you confused yourself,” Azula asked, rubbing Ty Lee’s cheek. 

She nodded and blushed, looking down. 

“Seriously,” Sokka said, unable to contain himself. “She said she always puts paper and you put rock twice!”

“It’s more complicated than that,” Ty Lee snapped. “You try.”

Azula raised an eyebrow and turned to Sokka.

“I always win and I always put paper,” she said. 

“So you say,” he said. 

Azula put her fist out and so did Sokka. 

“Rock, paper, scissors says shoot,” they said. 

Sokka put down paper and Azula did too. 

“I told you,” she said. 

Sokka blinked at her.

“But I thought you would rock because you knew I would play scissors to beat your paper, so I played paper?”

“Interesting strategy but I told you, I always play paper,” Azula said. 

Sokka cracked his knuckles. 

“Again,” he said. 

“Fine,” Azula exhaled. 

“Rock, paper, scissors says shoot.”

Sokka threw a rock and Azula had paper. 

She scoffed and tossed her hair back triumphantly. 

Ty Lee wrapped her arm around Azula’s side. 

“Are you not mad at me anymore?” Azula asked.

“It makes me feel better that you can beat people that aren’t me,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula leaned down and kissed her forehead causing Mai to cough. Azula shot her a glance. 

“First of all that was so chaste,” she said. “Second of all,” she added, returning her attention to Ty Lee, “did you doubt me?”

“No,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula made direct eye contact with Mai and leaned down to kiss Ty Lee’s head again. 

“Ok, but Sokka did a stupid move,” Aang said. “You just told Ty Lee ten seconds ago that putting rock when Azula said she only puts paper was a bad idea so why would you put rock?”

“Because I thought she thought I would put scissors so she would put rock but then I would put paper and she would put scissors so I chose rock,” Sokka said slowly. 

“That’s too much logic,” Aang said. “This is a game from the heart. Let your whims take you away.”

“Are you another challenger?” Azula asked. 

“Sure,” Aang said, leaning forward. 

“I always win because I always put paper,” Azula said.

“Sure!” Aang said, holding his fist out. “Whatever you like!”

Azula looked him up and down and realized his plan really was to go with his heart. It seemed his heart could use a little convincing. 

Azula bent her arms and stretched them into a v behind her back and bounced her elbows together a few times for good measure. She used two open fingers to move a piece of her bang behind her ear and then she lifted her fist up to face Aang’s. 

“Rock, paper, scissors says shoot,” they said together. 

Azula threw a rock and Aang threw scissors. 

“How did you know,” Ty Lee asked when Aang extended his hand out to shake Azula’s and she shook his firmly. 

“Mind games don’t work on someone not playing with their brain, but a small visual suggestion can go a long way to affect a heart,” she whispered into Ty Lee’s ear. 

“This is stupid,” Katara said.

Azula turned to face her. 

“You can’t win every time. There is quite an element of randomness to this!” Katara complained. 

“I’m willing to play one more game if that is what you are asking,” Azula said. 

“Great,” Katara said. “Save your little speech, please.”

Azula shrugged and lifted her hands. 

“Except I do want to warn you that I always win because I always play paper,” she said. 

“Quiet,” Katara growled, making piercing eye contact. 

“Rock, paper, scissors says shoot,” they said together.

Both girls threw paper. 

“Rock, paper, scissors says shoot.”

Double paper again.

“Rock, paper, scissors says shoot!” 

Same situation. 

“Rock, paper, scissors says shoot.” By this point Katara was yelling. 

Paper on both of their parts. 

“Come one, faster,” Katara said, upset by Azula’s slow reset time. She had jumped up so she was standing and Azula was still sitting. 

“Rock, paper, scissors says shoot,” they chanted. 

Katara threw scissors and Azula threw rock. 

“Just admit it,” Azula said. “I’m superior.”

Katara said nothing, she just sat down with a huff.

“You’re superior ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said to her quietly. 

“At least one person here isn’t blind,” Azula said with a smile, leaning forward to kiss Ty Lee and throwing Mai a preemptive middle finger. 

“Do that again and I’ll cut it off,” Mai said when she pulled away. 

“I’d like to see you try.”

************************************************************************************************************************************************

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee squealed, dragging Azula but her arm.

“What is this Ty?” She asked. 

It was after school and Azula wanted to go home which is why she was confused about the purpose of Ty Lee pulling her into an empty classroom with fifteen or twenty kids lined up. 

“Rock paper scissors!” She said excitedly. 

“What?”

“Everyone paid five dollars to enter and if they beat you, you have to give them ten back,” Ty Lee said. 

“Did you set this up?” Azula asked. 

“Yep!” Ty Lee said with a smile. 

“For what purpose,” Azula asked. 

“To see if you can be beat,” Ty Lee said. 

“You gave up on trying yourself?” Azula asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You claim you're a master at reading people,” Ty Lee said. “Prove it.”

“What do I get if I win?” Azula asked. “I don’t really need a hundred bucks.”

“If you beat every single person?” Ty Lee asked. “The pure satisfaction of being the best!”

“So are you going to keep the money? Where did all of these kids come from anyway?”

“Just play,” Ty Lee said, giving her a shove. 

Azula walked up to the first kid in the line. He looked as though he was a freshman and he looked up at her terrified.

“Do you know the rules,” she asked. 

Ty Lee walked up behind her and put an arm on the small of her back. 

“Could you be any more patronizing,” she whispered into Azula’s ear. 

Azula rolled her eyes and looked at the kid. 

“I always win because I always go with paper,” she drawled. 

The kid nodded really hard. 

“Rock, paper, scissors, says shoot,” Azula said lazily. 

She put forward a rock and the kid had scissors. Without another word she stepped to the side. 

She blew through the first seventeen competitors with one try each, correctly judging what each person would throw from their reaction to her typical opening statement. 

The last person in the line was the first person who didn’t look scared. 

“Where did you find this one Ty,” she asked as the kid with long hair and a small mustache watched her cooly. 

“I can talk. My name is Haru,” he said. 

Azula raised an eyebrow. 

“You don’t seem like the kind of person Ty could wrangle with just a smile.”

“I’m good at rock, paper, scissors so my friends thought I should take my chances,” he said. 

“Hmm,” Azula said 

“I also bought more into it,” he said. “Are you ready to double my hundred,” he asked cockily. 

“I’d hate to give up my win streak at the very end,” Azula said. 

“Try me,” Haru said. 

Azula scanned him and chewed her lip in thought. She noticed his gaze drop briefly. Bingo, she thought. 

“Ty can you come here,” Azula called. 

“I’m right here,” Ty Lee said, stepping from behind her to her side. 

“Can I have a kiss for good luck on the last one,” Azula asked, narrowing her eyes. 

Ty Lee tilted her head but shrugged. 

Azua cupped her face and pulled her into a gentle kiss. 

When she pulled away she noticed Haru had been watching, a little too intently. 

“I always win because I always throw paper,” Azula repeated once more. 

“Alright, alright,” Haru said. “Get on with it.”

“Rock, paper, scissors, says shoot,” they said together, but right at the end, Azula passed her other hand behind Ty Lee and she saw his eyes dart. 

Azula threw scissors and Haru threw paper. 

“I win,” Azula announced as she grabbed Ty Lee and left the room without another word. 

“You’re really the very best,” Ty Lee said, wrapping herself around Azula’s arm. 

“Ah yes, satisfaction is such a nice prize,” Azula said. 

“Really?” Ty Lee asked, hopeful, looking up at Azula. 

“Not a chance in Agni,” Azula whispered to her with a smirk. “You think you can spring something like that on me and get away with it?”

Ty Lee gulped. 

“Don’t worry baby,” Azula said deviously, kissing her cheek. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy what I have in mind.” 

“Why the tone then?” Ty Lee asked. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Azula said in a fake innocent tone. “None at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: my brother is four years younger than me and since he discovered this strategy at like 10 years old, I don't think I've ever beaten him... that is a lot of years of losing at rock paper scissors...


End file.
